Oh Death
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Songfic sur Aventures, avec la chanson "Oh Death" de Jean Tidus. Théo est seul, blessé, et il se souviens...


Maddey : Hey les gens ! Cette fois, une petite songfic, blâmez Hakukai et Tem', c'est elles qui m'ont donné envie d'en faire une.

La chanson utilisée est « Oh Death » de Jean Tidus, chanson que je trouve magnifique.

Très léger Thélthazard sous-entendu.

Je rappelle ne rien posséder, ni l'univers, ni les personnages et certainement pas la chanson!

J'écris pour m'amuser et je suis en aucune façon rémunérée.

Cette songfic est un peu triste mais…voilà, elle s'accordait avec mon humeur.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'écris.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

S'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse, je ne relis pas mes textes avant de les poster. *s'incline*

* * *

 ** _Oh Death….Oooh Death…Oh Death…_**

 ** _Won't you spare me over another year ?_**

La mort. Théo l'avait côtoyée souvent. Souvent, il avait cru la voir, lors de missions quelconques. Il en avait vu, des gens mourir. Des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, des vieillards, des nains, des elfes…tous. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de ses camarades tombés et avait endurci son cœur. Voir mourir les gens que l'on aime était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux au monde. Souvent, il lui avait échappé de peu. Il espérait toujours qu'elle attendrait un an de plus avant de venir le chercher.

 ** _But what is this that I can't see, with ice cold hands, taking hold of me?_**

Il avait cru y passer, dans la prison, lorsque le poison dans ses veines avait frappé. Il avait suffoqué, vu des poches sombres obscurcir sa vision. Et…un bref instant, il l'avait vue. Grande, des ailes décharnées dans le dos…une capuche masquant son visage. Il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort d'aussi près.

Son sang c'était glacé dans ses veines. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi clairement que ce jour-là. Il avait vraiment cru y rester. Mais le destin lui avait visiblement accordé une autre chance. Et il avait survécu. Encore.

Mais maintenant, allongé sur le sol humide, une flaque s'étendant sous lui, il sa sentait presque. Sa main froide et décharnée. Il sentait son cœur ralentir.

Théo savait. Il n'y allait pas avoir de miracle cette fois. Il avait joué à cache-cache avec la mort trop longtemps. Mais au final, elle gagnait.

 ** _When God is gone, and the Devil takes hold, who'll have mercy on your soul ?_**

Le Paladin le savait aussi il n'avait pas été un modèle, loin de là. Le nombre d'infractions qu'il avait commis envers sa religion était énorme. De frapper des innocents à sauver un demi-démon, un nain et un semi-élémentaire…, en passant par le fait de tomber amoureux dudit demi-démon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas accès au paradis tant promis par les prêtres. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Et pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait sur ses décisions.

Mais il avait tout de même un peu peur. Son Dieu était parti. Qu'allait faire le Diable de son âme ? Il l'ignorait. Et malgré toutes ses convictions…il était terrorisé.

 ** _Oh Death….Oh Death_**

 ** _No wealth no ruin no Silver no Gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul._**

Il lâcha un rire étranglé, en pensant à tous les abrutis qui pensaient pouvoir acheter la Mort avec de l'or ou de l'argent. Ouaip…de grands crétins. La Mort ne désirait rien de tout cela, seule l'âme comptait. D'autres tentaient de sacrifier leur femme ou leurs enfants pour que la Mort les laisse vivre un jour de plus…ça donnait de vrais carnages. La nature Humaine est la faiblesse. Certains seraient prêts à commettre les pires atrocités si elles pouvaient leur garantir qu'ils vivraient.

 ** _Oh Death…_**

 ** _Well I am Death, none can excel. I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell…_**

Enfer ou Paradis ? Théo savait que la Mort était celle qui jugeait les âmes. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas au Paradis mais…il espérait quand même. D'un espoir fou. Il savait que c'était stupide mais…il voulait y croire.

Un sanglot rauque le secoua. La douleur s'était estompée, il ne sentait plus rien. Il voyait juste le sang couler de son corps. Ne pouvant bouger, il ne pouvait qu'observer ce liquide vital fuir ses entrailles.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Pas déjà. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire. C'était trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant.

Il était terrifié.

 ** _My name is Death and the end is here…_**

Théo de Silveberg ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, et s'éteignit ainsi, seul.

Il se laissa sombrer dans les doux bras de la Mort, cette vieille amie qu'il avait trop longtemps fui.


End file.
